Alternated
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: An alter ego. A nightclub. Morning regrets. Full sumup inside Not much angst
1. Prolouge

**disclaimer: me no own, u no sue**

**full sum: Naruto is a shy, unnoticible college student in the large city of Tokyo. Kyubi, Naruto's alter ego, is a loud, flirtatious club hopper desparate to find new clubs for the usual one-night stand. And if they should meet the same person...**

**Alternated**

**Prolouge**

Uzumaki Naruto is a naturally shy person. He was never one to draw attention toward himself. He would prefer to be left alone with a good book. His friends try to drag him out to parties but prove all efforts to be futile. "I'm not a party person", the blond had mumbled a countless amount of times to three oof his four closest and only friends. His friends, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, had never given up and still annoyed him to that very day.

Naruto was a teacher's pet. He had never gotten any grade less than an A in his life. He always sat in the front of the class where he could always be seen by the teacher.

Naruto hates labels. His friends found this ironic since althroughout high school he had been labeled more than anyone else.

Dork,

Geek,

Fag,

Queer,

Cocksucker,

Loser,

Teacher's pet,

Freak,

Lame.

He had gotten used to the names. He had gotten used to the taunts. He had even gotten used to the constant pranks played on him.

All-in-all, Uzumaki Naruto preferred being alone than anything else.

Kyubi is Uzumaki Naruto's alter ego. He is the exact opposite of the shy blond. While Naruto is shy, Kyubi is loud, talkative and obnoxious at times. While Naruto has to have a schedule to do anything or go anywhere, Kyubi would prefer to do things on the spur of the moment and be spontaneous. No thinking about the consequences.

The first time Kyubi had been called a disrespectful name, _Fucker_, he had shown him how much of a _fucker _he could really be. This guy had to go into the hospital but Kyubi didn't give a damn about anyone but himself.

And while Naruto could be found siting in his apartment reading a book, Kyubi could be found clubhopping which always led to him and some guy heading to the guy's place for some nice, hot, sweaty sex until Kyubi saw fit to leav with promises of calling.

All-in-all, Kyubi preferred to be around everyone. And he's the exact opposite of Naruto.


	2. Oh No! The Weekend

**disclaimer: me no own, u no sue**

**full sum: Naruto is a shy, unnoticible college student in the large city of Tokyo. Kyubi, Naruto's alter ego, is a loud, flirtatious club hopper desparate to find new clubs for the usual one-night stand. And if they should meet the same person...**

**Two Lives, One Problem**

**Oh No! The Weekend**

Naruto sat in class quietly. He had finished the review test the professor had given just twenty minutes before. Everyone else was still trying to refrain from looking at the clock from fear of time being over. The blond watched the professor for a bit. The professor, Hatake Kakashi, was very...weird. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and a grey head band covering his left eye. The headband matched his grey hair even though the man was still in his mid-thirties. He sat with his feet propped atop his desk as he read one of his favorite books from the 'Icha Icha Paradise' series like always.

Becoming bored with watching this weird speciment, Naruto to take a chance at the clock above Kakashi-sensei's head.

_11:25_

This was his last class of the day. _'What is today anyhow'_, Naruto asked himself. _'The only day I have Kakashi-sensei for last class is on Fri-oh no! They're going to try again! I don't wanna go out dammit!'_ Naruto's face scruched up in anger.

"Uzumai-kun, is something the matter", Kakashi-sensei asked noticing his favorite student's look. Naruto straightened his face then blushed feeling dozens of eyes stare at him. "Umm...n-nothing i-is th-the m-matter Ka-kashi-sen-sensei", the blond stuttered barely audible. "Have you finished your test?" Naruto bit his lip in fear that he would stammer once again. His blush deepened as he nodded quickly.

The dismissal bell rang. Everyone put their things away quickly then left the room, placing their tests on the professor's desk on their way out. Naruto had tried to leave first. He had to be at work at noon which gave him ten minutes. He was also trying to leave before his friends tried to "convince" him into joining them at the club or some party to celebrate another week of surviving college.

Before the blond could make it five feet from the building, a hand clapped him on the back nearly resulting in him hitting the ground. He turned around to see three guys. "Yo Uzumaki", one said with a smile. He had brown hair and eyes, longer-than-human canines which resembled those of a dog's, and a red, upside-down triangle tattoo on each side of his face.

"Hey Inuzuka. Shikamaru. Choji", greeted Naruto receiving a nod from the other two. One boy, Shikamaru, had brown hair and brown eyes also but his features held more of a bored expression. His hair pulled into a high ponytail and spiked making his head resemble a pineapple. The final boy, Choji, had light red hair and brown eyes(a/n wut color r his eyes) and was a bit chubby but still would always be seen with a snack or two. He also had a red tattoo on each cheek but, unlike Kiba, his were swirls.

"So Naruto", began Kiba with a smirk. "You up for a club?"

"I've got to study", Naruto mumbled trying his best to walk away without being noticed.

"You always say that. Tonight you need to relax".

"You always say that. And the last time I went some guy spiked my drink".

"I didn't know you couldn't hold your acohol. Besides, this time you can bring your own drinks".

"I'm not a party person".

"You've only been to one!"

"Gaara!" Naruto ran to his best friend: a red-headed, green-eyed boy with the kanji for 'love' tattooed in red on his forehead. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji followed giving Gaara a quick wave in greeting. "So Naruto", Gaara said staring at the blond in front of him. "Are you coming?" Naruto's face scruched up in confusion. "Where", he asked. "The new club I was trying to tell you about", Kiba answered. "Gaara's going?" Gaara nodded. "That's not enough to convince me to come". Naruto folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"There'll be hundreds of guys there", Kiba added winking suggestively. Naruto shook his head. The blond had confessed the possibility of him being homosexual which stopped his friends attempts to hook him up with a girl but started their attempts to take him to gay clubs even though they were all straight. "So? I think I'm asexual", said Naruto. "So? You need something to loosen you up and parties do exactly that".

Naruto began to walk away. If he walked fast enough he could make it to his dorm and hide before they caught him. But then he would miss work. Naruto began the walk to his job which took only five minutes. He knew his friends were trailing him, except for Gaara, of course, who wouldn't boter him unless the blond needed help. Naruto worked at a fancy restaurant called Japan's Specialties as a waiter. He went to the back and changed into his uniform, clocked in, and said 'hello' to his friend TenTen who worked as a chef. When the blond returned to the front, he seated a group of men and gave them menus before being called away by his friends.

"What", he asked angrily. "We know what we want", Choji answered. "And what's that", the blond asked taking out a miniature notepad and pencil out of a pocket on his apron to take their orders. "For you to come with us to Club Moon and at least try to have a good time", said Kiba. Naruto sighed. "Will you leave me alone if I say 'yes'", he asked with his famous puppy pout. Shikamaru and Choji turned away and Kiba sighed as he was brought into submission(a/n this just doesnt seem right saying this). "Fine", he mumbled but immediately cheered up realizing what Naruto had agreed to. "We'll pick you up at nine. C'mon Shika and Cho". Kiba pulled his two friends out of the restaurant.

Naruto stood there for a moment in deep thought. "Oh shit!", he yelled once he realized what he had just said. Some of the customers gave him weird looks. He mumbled a few apologies and curses then took the orders of the group of men. The blond sighed sadly. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

-

lady: hopefully it'll get better sasuke comes out in next chapter


	3. This Is It

**disclaimer: me no own, u no sue**

**full sum: Naruto is a shy, unnoticible college student in the large city of Tokyo. Kyubi, Naruto's alter ego, is a loud, flirtatious club hopper desparate to find new clubs for the usual one-night stand. And if they should meet the same person...**

**Two Lives, One Problem**

**This Is It**

Naruto went to his dorm after work and did all of his homework. He finished a little after nine then sighed as he sunk into a hot steamy bathtub(a/n ooh, imagine that). He was on the borderline of conciousness and unconciousness(a/n are those words...sorry no more interuptions) when there was a knock on his dorm room door. The blond chose to ignore it since he was relaxed but the knocking continued. Finally, after about the thirtieth knock, Naruto exited the tub, wrapped a tub around his waist, and swung open the door angrily.

"What", he snapped.

"We're here to take you away from seclusion and into the normal college students' night life", Kiba answered stepping into the room followed by three others: Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara. Naruto glared at them all.

"I don't wanna", he whined folding his arms.

"Uzumaki, you're going. I got dressed up for this and wasted gas on driving here. So put on something and let's go", Gaara growled. Everyone else stared at him in shock because he hardly ever said anything more than two sentences. Some not even real ones.

"But...I don't have anything to wear", the blond argued.

"You've got like, enough clothes to fill two closets", said Kiba.

"Yeah...but most of those don't fit".

"What about the ones that do? I mean, I've seen your closet. There was stuff I can't even afford".

"That was a gift and I don't like to wear stuff I don't buy".

"But this is the time you wear stuff like that. You'll hardly be able to see what you're wearing".

"That's it", Gaara nearly yelled then went to the closet. He pulled out a pair of black jeans with holes on the knees and faded in some places and a tight black shirt with the words 'COME AND GET ME' in white on the front. The red-head also pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and walked towards the blond.

"We'll wait downstairs for you", said Shikamaru as he Choji, and Kiba walked to the door.

"Uh, Gaara. Shouldn't you go too", Naruto asked hearing the click of the door close. Gaara heard the click also and tackled the blond to the floor stradling his hips so he could pull on the boxers. After that task was done, Gaara began the job of placing the rest of the clothes on the other. After the chosen clothes were on Naruto, Gaara pulled the boy out of the dorm and to the car where all of the friends were already situated, leaving a space in the backseat for the blond inbetween Shikamaru and Kiba while Choji and Gaara sat in the front.

They arrived at club at exactly nine twenty-six which is exactly the time Naruto saw on the car radio before he was pulled away and whisked away by his friends into the club. Inside they seated Naruto at the bar and Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba danced away. That left Gaara with a very pissed Naruto.

"I can't believe you dressed me", the blond yelled over the music. "I can't believe you dragged me here! I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my best friend! You're supposed to protect me from their half-cooked schemes to find me a boyfriend".

"Just shut up and have fun", Gaara said barely over the roaring music.

"I can't have fun. That's for party people".

"This isn't a party. It's a club and you're not allowed to go home until you go and dance like you're having fun".

"Like any of you can stop me".

"I have your keys connected to my boxers".

"..."

"I advise you go dance if you want them back".

"...I'm going to the bathroom".

Naruto pushed his way through the giant crowd of dancing bodies until he reached the restrooms. He went in and looked in the only mirror provided above one sink. The music could still be heard in the bathroom but it was faint. Maybe the walls were sound-proof. Who cares?

The blond stared at himself. No one entered and no one was there to exit so he was alone. Alone was good. Better concentration. _'Now to get out...how? I-I'm bringing sexyba-NONONO! Don't listen! Just think math. Variables. Number lines. Graphs. Dirty babe. You see these shackles baby I'm your slave... Can't... loose...se...I'm bringing sexyback. Yep! What am I doing in here? I should out there! That's where all the fun is'_, thought the blond. He looked at his reflection once again. His eyes had a red tint to them and his hair looked slightly red-orange but he didn't pay it much attention. He walked out with a plotting grin on his face.

Naruto danced his way into the middle of the crowd. His body rubbed against every and anybody there as they all danced. A few of the men got closer until they surrounded him and he danced with each one before facing another. Soon the men left, excluding one who seemed to hold an interest in the young man in front of him. Naruto noticed he stayed and danced closer until their bodies seemed to be connected. They danced for a few hours but then Naruto's friend's began to look for him. Soon they found him and pulled him away and to the bar where Gaara was seated.

"Guess who we found grinding bodies with a guy", Choji said with a grin. Naruto stared at them all like they were crazy.

"Finally. Here's your keys", said Gaara throwing the blond his keys. Naruto caught then pocketed them.

"Well, let's go. It's getting a little late", Kiba said stretching.

"I'm staying here", Naruto said which surprised them all.

"Alone?" they asked together.

"I do it all the time".

"You do?"

"Of course. I'll just...umm...see you guys...later, I guess?"

They all gave him curious looks before leaving. Naruto sat at the bar then ordered a scotch and a Budweiser. He drank in silence. Thinking about how to find his dance partner and convince him to go to a more quiet place. The blond sighed. A person sat next to him and ordered some vodka. Naruto lowered his head then sighed again. The night was disappearing and he hadn't even gotten a kiss.

"Tough night", the man beside him asked.

"Yeah. No good looking guys around here", Naruto answered.

"Really. I'm slightly offended. And we've dancing all night. I thought you had some interest". Naruto faced the man.

"You're him? I wondered where you went when I left", Naruto said with a seductive grin.

"I wondered where you went when you left".

"Some people I don't even know had the keys to my dorm room and gave them to me saying they were going home".

"You didn't know them".

"No. So who are you".

"You don't waste time".

"There isn't any time to waste. If I want something I go for it and I always get it".

"Hn. Sasuke. You".

"Kyubi. Nice dancing with you Sasuke".

"Likewise".

"So you wanna go somewhere where we can...talk".

Sasuke chuckled. "You really want to leave? I could be a rapist".

"It isn't rape if the person is willing. And I am". 'Kyubi' finished both of his drinks quickly then faced Sasuke once again.

"Well Kyubi-san. I suggest we go now". Kyubi and Sasuke made their way out of the club then stopped.

"Where's your house", Sasuke asked.

"I'd prefer if we went to yours", answered Kyubi.

"How about we go to yours tonight, and mine next time".

"Or the reverse".

"...Fine. We'll go to mine". Sasuke led Kyubi to his car and they drove into a rich looking neighborhood. Kyubi stared in awe at the large mansions they passed until they reached the largest at the end of the main street. The largest one had a giant black iron gate surrounding it and about a thousand windows. It also had a security office at the gate opening. The house reminded Kyubi of the White House in America.

"You live here", he asked the raven who smirked as he pulled up to the security booth.

"What of it, baka", Sasuke replied.

"Ugh! I hate all names people give me. Ubi-chan, Kyu-chan, baby, lover, and now baka", Kyubi stated which earned him a few weird looks.

"Someone calls you their lover?"

"Not anymore. Unless they find my number again". Sasuke stepped out of the now parked vehicle then was followed by the blonde into the house and up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. The moment Sasuke closed the door, Kyubi attacked the raven's lips in a rough kiss. Sasuke returned the kiss fully as he pushed Kyubi toward the bed and they fell onto it without breaking the lip-lock. Kyubi's hands wound themselves into black hair as Sasuke lifted the blond's shirt to rub his hands against a toned chest and stomach. When air was needed, the two pulled apart and in that time they also pulled off each other's shirts.

The kiss began again and Sasuke began to play with the blond's pants. Kyubi was becoming annoyed. He was as hard as he could get and Sasuke fooling around was making it hurt worse. The blonde pulled down his own pants and boxers then worked on the raven's. Once they were both freed from the tight clothing, Kyubi ground his hips into the man's above him receiving a loud hiss. Kyubi smiled then did it again.

"That's it! I want you now!" Sasuke said flipping Kyubi over. Sasuke took a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer and applying a sample amount to three of his fingers then inserted one into Kyubi's entrance. The blond inhaled as he adjusted to the feeling then nodded. Sasuke added another finger then started to thrust with his fingers while stopping every few seconds to make a scissoring motion to stretch out the entrance more. His fingers curved slightly to the side in one of the thrusts and touched a bundle of nerves. Kyubi let out a half moan half strangled cry and Sasuke smirked.

"Nice noise dobe. Let's hear it again", the raven said as he pushed against the nerves again. He inserted the third finger then made the scissoring motion again. When he was sure the blond was stretched enough, he coated his throbbing erection with lube then positioned himself. Kyubi, being the impatient person he was, pushed himself backward onto Sasuke's cock until he couldn't fit anymore. They both moaned loudly. Kyubi pushed himself harder until Sasuke took control.

The sound of skin-slapping-skin radiated off of the walls with a few moans thrown in. After what seemed like an eternity, the speed of the thrusts slowed down then ended with two very loud, simultaneous moans followed by a loud thud as two damp bodies hit the bed. The two smiled at each other then closed their eyes in a deep sleep.

Kyubi awoke an hour later. He looked over his shoulders to ensure that the raven was asleep. He was. Kyubi tried to remove the arm from around his waist but found it tightened the more he tried. He tried to squirm but the arm stayed in place. He tried to slide out but another arm found its way around the waist. Kyubi finally decided to give up and go back to sleep. He could always wait until the man went to the bathroom to leave.

The blonde's eyes opened when he felt nothing surrounding him. He looked around. An empty room. _'Perfect time to escape'_, he thought as he pulled on his clothes then hurried out of the room but was met with fierce black eyes.

"No goodbye?" Sasuke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kyubi smiled then said, "I thought we were through?"

"But what if I wanted another round?"

"Then you should find me. I'll be around".

"But what if I can't?"

"Then you're out of luck".

"Or you can give me your number...and I could call you when I get the urge". Sasuke pushed himself closer to the blond until they molded together.

"...Well...I have school and work alot. I'm basically only free on weekends which doesn't leave much time to talk..."

"So?"

"...I have to go. I have...things to do. Bye". Kyubi slipped past Sasuke and ran to the door. He was changing, he could feel it. Any minute now Naruto would show himself and everything would be ruined. Sasuke would annoy Naruto. Kyubi's cover would be destroyed. He couldn't let that happen. He had to get home.

Kyubi arrived home nearly forty minutes later but in time for him to strip down to his boxers then lay in bed. Right after that, his eyes drifted shut then snapped open again. The blond yawned and stretched out his arms before getting out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and disposed of his boxers then hopped in the shower. The hot water ran over his body as he leaned against the tile of the shower wall. There was something about a hot shower every weekend that just seemed to wash away all his thoughts and troubles. And it seemed to soothe the pain he always had in his lower back.

After his nice shower, he dried himself off and wrapped up with a towel. His cellphone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. _'Who's Sasuke_', he thought as he pushed talked then put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" answered the blond.

"Hey dobe", Sasuke replied.

"Dobe? Look Kiba or Shikamaru or Choji or whoever you are, I don't find this funny so if you wouldn't mind I need to put on some clothes".

"So you're naked huh?"

"Uh, yea. Why would whoever-you-are care?"

"I was wondering if you would care to have a friend over?"

"...Who is this?"

"Sasuke. Who else?"

"Who is Sasuke?"

"You just left my house like an hour ago".

"Why would I be at someone's house I don't know?"

"What do you mean? We had sex yesterday. How could you forget something like that?"

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAD SEX?.!. WHO THE HELL IS THIS?.!.

-

lady: ...what was i thinking when i wrote this? and that lemon is soooooo undescriptive! i'm ashamed of myself!


	4. Let's Get This Straight

**disclaimer: me no own, u no sue**

**full sum: Naruto is a shy, unnoticible college student in the large city of Tokyo. Kyubi, Naruto's alter ego, is a loud, flirtatious club hopper desparate to find new clubs for the usual one-night stand. And if they should meet the same person...**

**Two Lives, One Problem**

**Let's Get This Straight**

To say Naruto was freaked out was an understatement. There was this person calling his phone saying they just had sex and it would be less creepy if it was someone he knew but it wasn't. And the person kept insulting him in japanese.

"Okay look", Naruto started, having just overcome freaked-out-ness. "I don't know who you are. And I surely don't know what you mean by what you said about what we did last night. But I do know that you're crazy and need to seek professional help I cannot provide for you. But I would be happy to give you the number of a very good psychiatrist-"

"What are you talking about? Of course you know who I am. We met yesterday. And you should remember what happened last night...or should I say this morning. And I certainly do not need a psychiatrist!" Sasuke snapped.

"Nothing happened! Quit saying something did!"

"I'm only stating facts".

"Those are lies!"

"Naruto?" At that moment, Kiba and Choji decided to walk through the door and into his bedroom. "Naruto. Who are you yelling at?" Naruto looked at the cellphone, then at Kiba, then back at the phone, then at Choji, then back at the phone, then back at Kiba. He finally glared at the dog-faced man in front of him. "Do you think this is funny, Kiba?" Naruto asked softly while his arms and head hung loosely. "What do you mean?" Kiba looked actually innocent. Naruto would have to congratulate him on his new skill. "Do you think that having people calling my cell and making them say that we had sex yesterday is funny?" Kiba's and Choji's eyes widened. Choji even dropped his cereal bar on the floor. The blond was impressed with their ability to look seriously amazed. As if they just found out about this. "C'mon! Who did you get to do it? Shika? Gaara? Some guy in our class? Some random guy on the street? Who?" "We didn't tell anyone to call you". "Oh yea? Then who's on the phone right now?" Kiba took the phone from his blond friend and checked the caller I.D. "Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Man, Naruto! How'd you catch him?" "Who the hell is this Sasuke guy anyway?" "Like you don't know. He's one of the richest guys in the country". "Yea, right. Like the richest guy in the country would call me even if he had my number".

Naruto put the phone back up to his ear and kindly asked, "Who are you really? Because I am getting sick and tired of liars".

"Sasuke Uchiha".

"...Do you know anyone named Kiba or Choji or Shikamaru or Gaara?"

"No why?"

"No reason. So...how did we meet?"

"We danced together at Club Moon last night".

"We just met yesterday?.!. Wha-I-who-huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean we met yesterday. What's the matter, baka, don't remember?"

"Stop calling me an idiot! I'm not stupid!"

"You seemed pretty clueless last night".

"I wasn't myself! I never am during the nights! HUH! You know what, I've got a job to be at so, later Sasuke-bastard!"

And Naruto hung up, put on his clothes and stormed out of his apartment. With his friends still inside. They followed behind him shortly after he left with questions flowing out of their mouths.

-

lady: i updated but it sounds stupid to me because i dont have any more ideas and i still have to update all my other fics which i have no ideas for except for the new ideas for fics i have but i cant take those ideas because i cant plug them in to these fics so now im all confused and run on and cant think except enough to finish this chapter even if it is really really really short but i cant help that because like i said i dont have any ideas to make chapters longer so sorry...whew!


	5. School Time

**disclaimer: me no own, u no sue**

**full sum: Naruto is a shy, unnoticible college student in the large city of Tokyo. Kyubi, Naruto's alter ego, is a loud, flirtatious club hopper desparate to find new clubs for the usual one-night stand. And if they should meet the same person...**

**Two Lives, One Problem**

**School Time**

Naruto had barely survived the weekend with Sasuke calling every two hours asking him to come over. He had, of course, rejected him harshly each time. But did the bastard give up? No. He just kept calling until Naruto completely stopped answering the phone.

The weekend was finally over and the blond was absolutely ecstatic about it.

No more Fridays.

No more Saturdays.

No more Sundays.

No more getting forced to parties.

Ah, life was good.

That is...until it happened.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked into the only class they had together. Japanese Culture taught by Iruka Umino. This happened to be Naruto's favorite class because it was taught by his foster father.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirped happily as he took a seat in the very first row, closest to where Iruka usually did his lectures and teachings. Iruka waved with a smile then continued what he was doing. Shikamaru took the seat next to him. Sure it took a lot of effort to go sleep in the front row but he had plenty of practice. Not that Iruka cared much since Shikamaru always did great on tests.

Everyone began to file into the room. Naruto took his laptop out of its bag and placed atop the small desktop. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to face the darkest eyes he had ever seen. The guy whom the eyes belonged to smirked at him.

"So I finally catch up with you", the man said in a very familiar voice.

"...Do you know you?" Naruto asked moving his shoulder out of the way of the hand.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You've been avoiding. I'm not very happy about that." Sasuke scowled to emphsize his unhappiness.

Naruto was speechless. He gaped like a fish. This was the guy that had been calling him all weekend? This was the guy Naruto had called a bastard many a times that weekend? This was the guy Naruto supposedly had sex with? But...but...but...this guy was hot!

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. So this was that had been calling Naruto all weekend long. _'It's not my problem until he starts to stalk the poor blond'_, Shikamaru thought then went back to sleep with his head in his palm.

"Y-Your Sa-S-Sas-uke?" Naruto managed to stutter out.

Sasuke nodded.

"...YOU STALKING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled which caused everyone in the room to stare unbelievingly at him. He had never been that loud before. Naruto blushed fiercely as he sunk down in his seat.

Sasuke glared at him then walked to his own seat.

Iruka began his teachings.

At the end of class, Shikamaru and Naruto were on their way out of class when Sasuke and another student from that class, Neji, stepped in front of Naruto.

"Mind if I talk to you?" Sasuke asked taking a few steps foward. Naruto took a step backward for every one that Sasuke took forward until he was backed into a wall. Iruka stood there watching the confrontation from behind his desk where he was completely ignored.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss."

"W-What ma-matter would that b-be?" Naruto stammered.

"The matter of why you would be so eager to get into my pants then so eager to leave when offered more." Sasuke had a hand on either side of Naruto's head.

"I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

"Really Kyubi? I think you do."

"K-Kyubi?" Naruto repeated. So that damned fox was still getting out. He thought he had solved that problem in the three years of therapy he had in high school.

"Don't you know your own name? You really are a baka aren't you?"

"I'm not an idiot! And my name is Naruto not Kyubi!" Naruto snapped. One thing he hated being callled was an idiot. He was top of all of his classes for goodness sake!

"Na-Ru-To?" Sasuke said as if he was tasting it. "I like it but doesn't it mean-"

"Yes I know what it means! So what! Besides, if Kyubi was the one who you fucked then you should call him at night when he goes out!" Naruto covered his mouth after he said the last part. Kyubi was most likely the reason for his back problems in the mornings.

"Are you related to him?"

"...You can say that..." Naruto would head right back to the loony bin if he told him they were one-in-the-same.

"Hn." Sasuke pushed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto gasped which allowed Sasuke's tongue to slip into the blond's mouth.

After a few seconds, Sasuke pulled away and licked his lips. "Hn", he said again then walked away, Neji following shortly behind.

Shikamaru walked over to Naruto who was leaning on the wall clutching his heart. The brunette helped him straighten himself then walked him out of the room. Shikamaru waved to Iruka as they left.

Iruka was also clutching his heart from seeing his son being kissed by someone so fiercely. And by a boy at that! He thought he might have a heart attack but wasn't so lucky because before he had the chance to pass out, Kakashi came in, picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the back of the room so they could have a little fun before the next class came in.

-

lady: ...yea...confusing at the end maybe but...yea...


End file.
